Love Of My Life
by Hvalross05
Summary: A morning run and work out goes a little bit different than usual for the friends who are already struggling with awkward teenage feelings as it is. Bakugou x Koge (OC) pre-relationship.


Warning: There is a situation with a topic that could be considered very sensitive, triggering or offensive. Please read with caution if situations or hints of blood, violence, or non-consensual sexual situations is touchy for you. Nothing actually happens, but there is a vague and quick statement made. Thank you.

"Utsuro" = Nickname, means hollow. At first used to pick on Koge and be an insult, it became her permanent nickname, and she quite likes it. It references to her constantly blank expression. 

The blaring sound of her morning alarm clock woke Koge up abruptly, making her jerk awake out of a calm and restful sleep. With a groan, she stuck her hand out of the warmth of her blanket, snatching onto her phone and pulling the screaming device back underneath. Squinting at the blinding brightness, she swiped her fingers across the screen to turn off the alarm, sighing as she let the phone fall to the pillow beside her head. Morning already… I guess that's what I get for staying up late. She pulled the blanket off from over her head, looking at the window to her bedroom. It was still barely dusk, the sky mostly dark with only a small hint of orange sunlight in the distance.

Sometimes, Koge really hated her decision to stay dedicated to running every morning. Why hadn't she picked the afternoon instead? Or right after school, using the track there? She wasn't sure, but after a few months of running every morning, she had hoped she'd get used to it. Sadly, that didn't happen quite yet, and she still struggling to pull herself out of bed every morning. The only thing that really helped her to be excited about her morning jogs was her running partner. To her surprise, he had always been more of a morning person, with that 'early to bed, early to rise' mentality. He wasn't ever exactly chipper in the mornings, but he had way more energy than she ever could.

Knowing he would be upset if she were late getting down to the sidewalk, Koge dragged herself out of bed and to her bathroom. At first, she could only stare at her disheveled, exhausted figure in the mirror, scoffing softly. "Yeah, Koge, you look like you slept like shit." She snatched her brush off her bathroom counter and began to brush through her white hair, ignoring the uncomfortable tugs of tangles. In a tired daze of yawning and rubbing her face, she eventually finished getting ready, hair up in a high ponytail and headband holding back her bangs. She had also dressed in basic work out clothing which consisted of a blue sports bra that covered down to her belly button, a pair of black leggings, a thin jacket and white tennis shoes.

Twisting her torso a bit to stretch, she looked herself over in the mirror, a bit surprised at how her body had changed after one year of high school. It was obvious why, her constant hero training at UA being ridiculously intense, on top of training with her close combat mentor outside of school. She was quite proud of herself, and she couldn't help but wonder if a certain boy had taken notice. Shaking those thoughts from her head, she snatched her phone off her bed and headed down the stairs of her home, calling out to her father in the kitchen that she was going out for a run. He only responded with his typical comment to 'be safe' before Koge was outside, the door shutting quietly behind her.

Slipping her phone into one of the pockets in her leggings, she took in a deep breath of the cool morning air, hinting that spring was quickly approaching. She loved this weather, where it wasn't too hot or too cold during her jog and she could be comfortable. Letting yet another loud, heavy yawn pass her lips, she left the doorstep of her home and headed out onto the sidewalk, glancing down the road to where her jogging partner was usually waiting for her. As expected, he was already there, stretching his legs. That flutter of adoration swarmed through her stomach as she watched him for a moment, feeling a bit of heat rush to her cheeks. Damn him, he's too cute for his own good.

Getting control of herself, she jogged down towards him, gaining the attention of his crimson glare as she approached. "Katsuki! Good morning, sunshine." Bakugou scoffed, standing up straight from his stretching. "Shut up, Utsuro. You're late." Koge gave a small roll of her eyes, coming to a stop beside him. "By two minutes."

"Have you stretched?"

Koge was about to respond that she had, when it dawned on her that she, in fact, had not. "Ah… no." Bakugou glowered down at her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Then you're ten minutes late. Stretch!" Koge shook her head, waving her hand in the air dismissively. "No, no, I don't need to stretch, it's fine! Let's just run!" Shaking his head, Bakugou pointed down to the cold concrete beneath their feet. "Damn it, Utsuro, I am not going to carry you home again if you get another muscle spaz just because you didn't stretch. You'll be crawling!"

With a grumble, Koge begrudgingly obliged, bending over to touch and hold onto her toes. "Fine, fine! I don't know what you're complaining about, you liked carrying me home." She watched her friend out of the corner of her eye as his ears flushed, instantly turning his back to her as he grew flustered. "No I didn't! You're fucking stupid." Koge couldn't help but to smile quietly to herself, spacing her legs apart to reach over to one foot. She couldn't help but to look him over for a moment, feeling that heat return to her cheeks. She hadn't been the only one who had grown fit over the last year. Bakugou had been working his ass off every day to prepare for the entrance exam into UA, which was coming up for him very soon.

This meant that his life the past year outside of Jr. High School had been nothing but working out, training his quirk, studying, and sleeping. A couple of those things, he was content to have her company, but otherwise he had shut himself off from anything that even remotely distracted him from getting into UA. Koge admired his passion, but she did have to admit that his constant wanting to work out or to have her train with him was a bit tiring, on top of all her other physical activities and school duties. But, she was pretty sure that she had fallen into a crush for her childhood friend, and so she was more than happy to join him with minimal complaints.

At the moment, she couldn't help but find him exceptionally attractive, in his black tank and workout sweats that showed off his physique and ass ets. Thinking of that made her giggle softly, gaining his attention as he glared at her over his shoulder. "What are you giggling about, idiot?" Koge shook her head, standing up straight from squatting down. "I was just thinking about how grown up you look, all… muscular." She punched his arm playfully, which he immediately pushed away. "Fuck off! 'Grown up', who do you think you are, Utsuro? You're only a year older than me!" Koge smiled, walking around to stand in front of him. "It's a compliment, Katsuki! Come on, I thought you would be flattered."

"I'm not fucking flattered by anything you say. It's all bullshit." Bakugou pulled out his phone, starting up his app that counted his steps, miles and recorded his time for each run. Koge stretched her arms up over her head as she waited for him, letting out a sigh as she let them fall back to her sides. "Not true. I mean every word I say, and you know it. You're the love of my life, Katsuki- EEK!" Koge squealed as Bakugou began to jog past her, shoving her over roughly in the process. "Fuck off, Utsuro!" Catching her balance before she quite literally ate dirt, she took off after him, though found that he was purposely keeping distance between them.

Bakugou had a reason for that. Her teasing him like that frustrated him, and he couldn't stand the thought of her seeing him grow flustered or blush. There was already enough struggle within him to ignore her stupid smile and how damn attractive she looked in those pants. He hated it. All his work, all his focus towards his goals were constantly derailed by his thoughts of her. There had been a time where he tried to distance himself from her, when she first arrived back from being moved away. He didn't want to be as close as he had been to her growing up, but there was just this… horribly frustrating urge he had to be around her. Even if they weren't doing anything, just her presence was enough to boost his mood, although he would never admit this to her.

At this point, he had given up trying to avoid Koge. Not only would she not allow it, he honestly just didn't want a day to go by where he didn't see her for at least a moment. She was witty, bold and could stand up against him no matter what shit he threw at her. It didn't help that her passion to reach her goals and how far she would go to achieve them were nearly as attractive to him as her looks. Yes, she could be stupid and annoying as anyone else could, but there was this ridiculous bond between them that made him be able to tolerate it and even often find it humorous. Even with what she had just said to him, it was something both infuriating and funny to him, a stupid inside joke that she had going at least since they were eight. 'You're the love of my life, Katsuki' was something that she frequently said to him, and she always said she had a good reason.

"The more you repeat something, the more you think about it and want it, it has to come true right? So, no matter what you think Katsuki, it's going to happen. You just wait and see!"

Bakugou scoffed to himself quietly as he continued to jog, refusing to look behind him to see if she was still following. Though, he did feel a bit shitty about it, as running in the mornings had been his idea in the first place, and she always agreed no matter how she felt. So, as he rounded a corner, he came to a stop, deciding that scaring or tripping her would be good punishment. After waiting for a moment, however, he became confused when she never reached him. Had she gotten upset and went home? Or did he really leave her that far behind? Had she fallen and hurt herself or something similar?

Feeling a mixture of worry and annoyance bubbling within him, Bakugou went back around the corner, looking down the sidewalk. There was no one, not a single soul out in the streets except for him. Taking a few steps forward, he rubbed the back of his neck, knowing that he hadn't been jogging that fast to lose her. "Utsuro?!" His voice echoed down the empty street, but still nothing. Grumbling to himself, he started to walk, looking around as he did for any sign of her. The worry began to overwhelm the annoyance the longer he walked, about to call out to her again when he noticed something on the ground.

Koge's phone was sitting on the sidewalk, lonely and foreboding. Frown crossing his lips, he walked closer and picked it up, turning it over in his hands a bit. It wasn't messed up, but the fact that it was just on the ground truly did freak him out. She never doesn't have this fucking thing. It's weird that it's just-

A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and snapped his head to the side, looking down a dark alley that was barely illuminated by the rising sun. The rush of rage that flushed through him at the scene he had come upon was enough to make him lose control of his quirk, an eruption exploding from his palm that held her phone. Instantly, he caught the attention of Koge and the man who was holding her captive, one hand covering her mouth while the other held a knife to her throat. Dropping the phone, Bakugou turned completely towards the alley, fighting between wanting to rush in and stay calm. The main reason why he had yet to jump in was because of Koge's body language.

Although she was pinned up against the stone wall of a building, she had no injuries and her breathing was calm, arms resting casually at her sides. There was not a single hint of fear in her typically void expression and only her hair had been disheveled in whatever struggle had occurred. Seeing how calm she was, Bakugou calmed himself, placing his hands into his sweatpants pockets. "What's this, Utsuro? You got a boyfriend you never told me about?"

The man holding her smirked, snickering in a sickening sound that clearly gave away his intentions. "Oh yeah, little boy, I'm her boyfriend. How about you run along, now, and give us a little privacy before she's gagging on her own blood instead of something a little more pleasant." Bakugou scoffed, not moving from his spot, blocking the only exit of the alley. "Aren't you going to ask her permission first? I think women like to be treated gently, though Utsuro is a bit of a freak, I wouldn't put it past her to be into this." He kept his glare locked with Koge as she narrowed her eyes at him, her middle finger silently and stealthily flipping him off.

Bakugou couldn't help a small smirk from crossing his lips. With that, he knew that he didn't have to worry and that she already had control of the situation. The man holding Koge turned his attention back to her, his smirk only growing as he removed his hand from her mouth, though the knife stayed in place. "Is that right, little lady? You like it a bit rough?" Bakugou watched as Koge braced her feet against the ground slowly to support her better, leaning her head back a bit. The smile on her lips was quite devious, though Bakugou could tell it was directed towards him, as her eyes didn't leave him until the last second. "Oh yes, I like to be pushed around a little. Like this-"

With a swiftness that was even faster than Bakugou could blink, Koge brought her arm up to smash the heel of her hand into her captors nose. He let out a yell and stumbled backwards, sending his knife flying as he gripped onto his face. In the next moment, her foot met his temple and he slammed into some nearby metal trash cans, making a horrible racket as he fell limp to the ground. With a disgusted scoff, Koge wiped her face with her sleeve, stepping over the unconscious man's legs towards Bakugou. "Disgusting! He smelt so bad!"

Bakugou didn't remove his hands from his pockets, smirking down at her. "Are you sure that's not you?" Koge smacked him on the arm, glaring up at him with a bit of a pout. "Why didn't you come to my rescue? What if he would have sliced me up?"

"Because you can defend yourself. You're not weak, Utsuro. You had control of that situation before I even showed up."

Koge felt her face flush at his praise, pushing past him to try and hide it from him. "You still should of helped me! Some best friend you are. Move, I need to call the cops!" As she bent down to get her phone, she gasped loudly at the damage, picking up the cracked and smoldering plastic into her hands. "K-katsuki! You blew up my phone!"

"Don't whine, Utsuro! I'll get you another!"

"Wait! You blew it up because you worried about me! Aw, Katsuki! Come here, let me hug you!"

"No, fuck off! Don't touch me!"


End file.
